User blog:GSFB/Cannibal Hulk vs Durin's Bane
Cannibal Hulk vs Durin's Bane (Balrog) The Giant irradiated Hannibal lecter of Hulks vs a demon from the ancient world... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Stats: Bios: 1. Cannibal Hulk In the Graphic Novel "Old Man Logan", the marvel heroes, at one moment, were nearly exterminated when the supervillians ganged up and overwhelmed them through their superior numbers. Considering that each superhero can have 10, 20 or more supervillians, this was a massive, debilitating attack on the greatest warriors of the world. The event was called "The night the Heroes fell", and culminated in the battle of Las Vegas, where Thor was slain by Magneto and the Absorbing man. After this, the villians divided America into several sectors, and Red Skull became lifelong president. However, not all the heroes died: Wolverine survived a terrible assault on the Xavier mansion, the only X-Man to do so, and due to the events of that siege became a pacifist, refusing to pop his claws for 50 years. Hawkeye was outside the US when the battles went down, and subsequently returned to being a drug dealer, becoming blind with age. The Hulk an She Hulk, however, managed to fight off the villians sent after them, only for the former at least to be caught in nuclear strikes courtesy of the enemy; mutating, the Hulk became more powerful than ever, and went mad, becoming a cannibal. He mated with his cousin She Hulk and sired a race of Gamma-radiated inbreeding hill mutants, and with these he slaughtered the Abomination and took his place as the autotarch of the west. Even to this day he remains in a makeshift RV park alongside his considerable brood, and here battles an aged yet ferocious wolverine in a climatic battle for the Marvel ages... 2. Durin's Bane Balrogs, "Demons of Might", where originally Maiar spirits who sided with Melkor, the strongest of the more powerful, god-like beings known as the Valar. Being corrputed by Melkor, aka Morgoth, these Maiar changed into deformed demons, and served as his shock troops. Among his minions, only Dragons and the giant Spider Ungoliant were stronger, and even the latter retreated before their mighty whips of fire when she threatened Melkor. Numerous Balrogs fought in the ancient world, yet during the war of wrath, when the noble Valar emerged from the west to battle Melkor, most were destroyed. Those that remained hid in the lower regions of the world, to be awakened by those rendered damned by fate. One of these was discovered by the dwarves after a mighty war with the Goblins for Moria, and upon its awakening the Balrog, later called Durin's Bane, fought and led the Goblins to once again retake Moria. With them under his command, as well as Cave trolls, the wargs of the nearby woods and the Kraken who guarded the waters of the gate of Moria, called "the watcher in the water", he ruled a mighty empire under the mountains. When Gandalf and the fellowship approached Moria, they encountered the guardian beasts and warriors of Moria, which may have been sent after the fellowship over and over again to weaken Gandalf for the coming clash. The Balrog then made its appearance deep below, and Gandalf stood and fought the balrog: they killed each other. Nevertheless Gandalf's sacrifice ensured the survival of the Fellowship and therefore Middle earth itself, and he would later be reincarnated into a new physical presence: Gandalf the White Wizard! BATTLE Unbelievable, Bruce "Pappy" Banner thought as he inspected the scene of carnage. All of his vast inbred brood lay dead and butchered all over the wilderness, alongside the bodies of orcs, trolls, and a massive Giant squid like beast that lied limp and torn to shreds. The only member of his family that survived was Bruce Jr, which was lying in a sack on Pappy's back, asleep and sound. As he walked among the dead, he noticed a big fire, with black smoke billowing into the sky. As he squinted, adjusting his glasses, he realized that it wasn't no fire: it was a massive beast made of fire, cinders and smoke, which was tearing into one of his grandchildren's RVs with its horns. As the beast looked up and saw Banner, he laid down Baby banner and hushed him back to sleep. "Hold on, boy: I'll kay'll and a-eat this varmint, and then I'll sing you a good ol' fajun lullabye." The baby groaned, then went back to sleep. Banner then turned to the creature, which was approaching black smoke eminating from its shadowy wings. "You shouldn't have made me angry, whatuvur you aras: People wet themselves when I get a-angry!" Baner's eyes glowed. His veins grew wide, he grew taller, thicker, nastier, until he became a giant balding, elderly, and exceptionally powerful Hulk. The Balrog stopped, taking a few steps back as the creature in front of him grew and became deformed. It generated a fire sword and readied for a blow. The Hulk, which stood eye to eye with the balrog, drew close. "Nobody messus with me an' may famalay, preddy boay!" The Hulk said with a trembling, deep voice that rumbled the earth. The Balrog increased the power of his body flames and struck out with his sword. The Hulk swatted it away and tightened his fists, roaring loudly. The Balrog, incensed at how powerful the beast was, roared as well, and created a fire whip. Before it could use it, the Hulk gave it a thunderous wallop, sending it through a mountain. The Hulk leaped into the air in pursuit. "You knowa, I should thank yuu fer this: Its been a while since I a' had something to smash!" As the Hulk began to fall from his leap, he aimed his monstrous, thick feet onto the Balrog below. The Balrog looked up, sneering smoke and flame, and readied his whip. Before the Hulk could land, several yards from the Balrog, it lashed out with its whip, wrapping it around the green giant brute. The Hulk emtted a terrible roar of pain and rage. The Balrog whipped him around and slammed him into the earth with concussive force. The Hulk got up, enraged. The Balrog twirled his whip for another blow, but the Hulk tackled him, slamming him into a rocky gorge. As the two fell, the Hulk pummled the Balrog with slugging blows, but the Balrog fought back by jabbing its horns into his chest. The Hulk Responded by snapping its horns off and busting its fangs with another blow. The Hulk continued his punches long after they hit the bottom of the gorge. Tunnel after tunnel was formed as the Hulk continued to slug the monster, until finally the Balrog was able to stand up and ready itself for another attack. the Hulk went to tackle the brute, but the Balrog landed an uppercut, sending the Hulk cartwheeling in the air before falling into a pool of Lava. As the Hulk stood up the Balrog fired a stream of black magic, which quickly weakened the Hulk. Though the Hulk walked forwards to land more blows his body weakened, softened, and shrunk, until finally he was back in banner form. Banner looked at himself, seeing that he was normal, but had no time to look back; the Balrog struck with its whip, incinerating the once great, noble hero. ... On the surface, the Baby awoke. It felt an immense heat, not to much for its tough hide to take but enough to feel a little incomfortable.The baby cried. "Hush, little Orkling." a strange, dark voice said, "Just you go back to beddy bye: Good old Uncle Durin's Bane will take more than good care of you..." WINNER: DURIN'S BANE Category:Blog posts Category:Battles